


The Chair

by nutellaoncapaldi



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellaoncapaldi/pseuds/nutellaoncapaldi
Summary: It’s that time of the year again. The time your man has to go on tour to the other side of the world and takes you with him too as a tour-mate.





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that's inspired by the chair photo from Supanova Melbourne.

 

 

**THE CHAIR**

It’s that time of the year again. The time your man has to go on tour to the other side of the world and takes you with him too as a tour-mate. You both very careful about your relationship but he actually never hides his feelings about you in public. But only you can tell by the way he looks at you, walks beside you… did I say walk? Sorry, the way he “swaggers” beside you… he’s very confident about the fact that this young woman loves him this way and this much and he’s really proud of himself that it even shows how he’s looking around….

But there’s another thing… T H E    J E T   L A G…. he’s now used to it, it’s been one of the main problems in his life for the last 5 years but you’re still having strong challenges about that…. You wake up in the middle of the night, alone in the king suite on a king size bed… well… you’re not _exactly_ alone… he’s had the day around without you and just let you sleep in there…

 You open your eyes and see him sitting in the chair across the room on the window side… it’s an old fashioned/classic chair like the one your mom has in their house… well, the man is old-fashioned AND classic too so it just fits right… he’s sitting at the edge of the chair, his legs are parted, elbows on his tights, cuffs of his black shirt opened, fingers are through each other, placed on the edge of his jaw… shaved face, glorious hair, the dark look in his eyes goes a bit lighter when he sees you woke up… the hands parts a little off his jaw, he holds up his upper body a little bit to see you easier… you can look at him for the rest of the night cause he looks like a fucking Da Vinci painting right there… even the curtain behind him fits the view perfectly…

He sees you looking at him admiringly and goes “mooornin’”… oh man, he’s tired… very tired… cause the accent went worse and the smile was very rough… you raise yourself off the bed… holding on your elbows too and you say “well, you mean ‘niiiight’??” (faking his accent)… he grunts “you cant tell which one is which right now can you?”... you wring your eyes and open them fully… he’s still sitting in there and looking at you… “you look like night man… with that (you wave your hand in the air) shirt and that… look…” and you carry yourself out of bed… “and you look like an angel…” whoa… you weren’t waiting for that line… it wasn’t your plan to get up to him but hmm… you raise your eyebrows at him “do i? I think I look more like a disaster…” he downs his hands, still through each other as you walk towards him… you hold his wrists and tear his fingers apart… he leans on his back as you do it and you sit on his right tight, put your legs up the other one, place his hands on your waist and he joins his fingers again on your waist on your back… you put your hands on his shoulders as he raises his head up to look you in the eyes… wow… this is way better view than 5 mins ago… you down your back a bit to get to his eye-level, he watches you as you do it and you put a little kiss on his lips… after the kiss you look him in the eye and go “you look tired…” he likes your attitude tbh and he plays on “hmm… not that much”… you don’t know where it came from but you feel a sudden instinct of pressing his head on your chest… and you kiss him on his hair… you taste his shampoo and smell the aftershave and rest your head on his head for a while… he just breathes in and out peacefully… his shoulders raising up and down under your arms following his breathing… you cant stop the urge of squeezing him in your arms and saying “I love you…” he answers by putting a long kiss on your upper arm and saying “I love you too…”

You raise your head down again… give him a smirk… then start kissing him softly on his lips as you push him back by his shoulders… as you do it, he takes one of his hands behind you and grabs your tight and pulls you towards him… the other hand grabs your waist, you push his head back too and you two share a long kiss for a while… after a while, you break the kiss… he doesn’t raise his head up… you stand up off his lap… his head still on the back of the chair… he gives out one of his hand to you to hold it… you hold his hand… there’s that stupid smirk on his face as his eyes are closed and waiting for you to do the next move… you part your legs… put your knees on his sides and now you’re sitting on his lap back again… you throw your arms around his shoulders and start sitting up and down on his lap as you go back to kissing him… he places his hands on your hips… and cant stop a moan coming deep of his throat… you answer with a little laugh, without parting your lips off his, your fingers find the first button of his shirt and you open it… then the second… you open it too… you take your lips off his now and put them on his neck as your other hand grabs his jawline under his ear… he arches his head as he lets out another moan and you go back to the third button… you keep kissing the uncovered area of his chest and he says with that dark tone and lust in his voice “just take them gurrrrrll…” oh no, he holds on the RRRR again… your fingers on the fourth one, you look at him and go, faking his accent again, “no, it’s Paul Smith _ya twat_ ” he laughs at your reference as you go back to kissing the uncovered area… the area gets bigger enough for you to hover your palms through it over his chest to shoulders… he stops talking and starts enjoying your moves there… you start untucking his shirt over his trousers and he helps you do it by moving his hips towards you… oh… you feel something’s getting stuck in there too but haha you have better plans for _him…_ finally, his shirt is totally untuck and you go back to eating him on his lips as you push his shirt over his shoulders… he takes his hands off your hips, takes the arms of the shirt off and throws it over your back… and he finds the edge of your tshirt on your back… pulls it over your shoulders and takes it off.. oh… he caught you off guard there… you both are half naked now…

You find him very victorious for a moment and looking at you without doing anything… just looking at you… his eyes gazing over your breasts, your neck… then he stops at your eyes… puts his hands on your cheeks and pulls you towards himself… smells you by hovering his nose and face over yours and says “I’m all yours now…” you catch his mouth by yours and kiss him again… “oh yess…” you grab his face too and start giving a very passionate, long kiss as you start _dancing_ in his lap… you feel his tongue trying to get in your mouth as his hands on your hips start squeezing them… you let his tongue in and yours joins his to the fight, he’s biting your upper lip as you answer him by biting his bottom one… you’re literally determined to fuck him on this chair and he has nothing to complain about… suddenly, well it’s _suddenly_ to him cause he doesn’t know about your plan, you stand up again… break the kiss… he growls as you break it cause he was literally enjoying the moment at the time… you take his legs apart and kneel down in front of him… he looks over you “…oh …my…” he’s got your game and he just rests his head on the back of the chair… your fingers get to the buckle of his belt… you unbuckle it with a smart move… unbutton the waist… pull down the zipper… he grunts again with pleasure and helps you to take the trousers and his boxers off by pushing them off his waist… he gets out of them quickly, without raising his head… you take a moment… take a moment to look at him… he doesn’t need any production or any decoration to look like a fucking Da Vinci painting… he IS a Da Vinci painting all by himself… you feel his cold hand on your cheek, he raises his head to look at you “you don’t have to do this…” he _knows_ what you’re about to do and he _knows_ that it’s not your favorite thing to do… you hold his hand… put a little kiss on the palm… you look back at him and say “I know dear… but I want to…” he suddenly grabs your jaw and raises up on the chair, brings his face down to yours gives you a little kiss but you feel the lust and need in it… “alright then…” and he takes his head back to the chair… moves his hips towards you to help you and you place your hands over his _junk_ … you start with kissing his belly first… drawing a line towards his pubic area making him moaning a little bit louder, he holds your hair, tucks his fingers through in and just waits… his breathing goes stronger and tougher you can feel his body needs you so bad and he has nothing to hold on right now… you part his legs little bit further and here we go…

You start with giving his rough and hard dick little kisses around… the moment your lips touch it, Peter lets out a moan… as your fingers playing with his balls under there, you make a trail from down to up all the way through his dick… you start playing with the top of it by your tongue as you take it in your other hand… Peter’s breathing goes really louder, even louder than his moans… you can hear him growling under your touch and you feel yourself slippery wet down between your legs as well… he cant help thrusting himself in your mouth and you just let him do it… a few thrusts, not rough, gentle but still enough to fuck your brains out you feel _it_ getting harder and stronger in your mouth… hmm… the taste… normally you find it very sick to your stomach but sometimes it’s the best thing you ever tasted… yeah it is, gotta admit it to yourself from time to time… he cant help his moans and growls but you can feel that he’s holding himself back… “oh (YN)… you’re fuckin’ amazin’”… haha you like compliments like this that saying that you literally driving him crazy right there… you just enjoy the length and taste of him in your mouth for a while as your head goes up and down on there… and you swallow his pre-cum while his growling goes really louder…

Suddenly he grabs your jaw again… he says “hey…” pulls your head off his hard, strong and huge dick… you see him raised his head, the blue of his eyes has gone darker… “come here please…” you cant help smirking at him… his balls and dick in your hands, you ask him “you sure?”… he bites his bottom lip and says “yepp…” you get out of your shorts quickly and place your knees on his sides as you sit on his lap again… you’re so fucking wet down there and you just sit on the _thing_ that has been in your mouth seconds ago without using the help of your hands…

It just fits in… fills you inside… well, it’s your turn to moan loudly now… he smirks at you too as he puts his hands on your hips again… you feel his teeth around your nipple, you run your fingers in his hair and push his head more on your breast as he starts moving his hips towards you… his tongue playing with your nipple as his dick moving inside you, hitting your most sensitive places inside, you cant help jumping up and down on his lap, his thrusts are getting stronger and harder but not fast… you pull his hair that makes him raise it towards you and you cant help kissing all his lines on his face… as you dance, he thrusts in and out, you grab his face and kiss every inch of it… his forehead first… the lines on his forehead… the eyebrows.. the lines on the sides of his eyes… you hear him growling in your ear as you kiss him and his grab on your hips get stronger as he helps you move up and down there too… you find that spot on his neck and start sucking it… he answers you by harder thrusts… yeah… that’s it… that’s the right move… he takes his neck off your mouth and he grabs your face too… you both have each other’s faces in your hands, sharing a very rough kiss, tongues fighting, teeth clashing and his thrusts get faster as your kiss goes on… he slaps your hips, gently, it hurts tho but you know, sometimes it’s a good hurt but he knows the measure without hurting you that much… you answer his slaps by biting him harder and he answers you by harder slaps…

Then you feel it… you feel your orgasm coming from the deep of your genitals and you know he’s not coming before you do… you actually admire his ability of holding himself as long as he wants… he either lets you come first or he comes at the same time with you… well there are times he couldn’t help doing it before you but it’s not a big deal at all… you moan in his mouth… a very loud one but he has no intention to let you go… he clearly wants you to moan in his mouth as you come… you cant help yourself anymore… your inside muscles are not in your control anymore, they start squeezing him harder and you just let your moan in his mouth as your whole body starts shaking in his arms…. You feel him start shaking too… and off you go… you’re both moaning growling in each other’s mouth as your bodies shaking together… you hear him growling so loud as you scream in his mouth while you milk him down and he fills your walls with his juice warmly…

He keeps thrusting as you both having that beautiful feeling together… the room has been filled with sex and moans for a long while and then it goes silent… you’re still sitting there… his dick inside you… you rest your head on his chest as he rests his back on the chair again… you’re lying down on his chest, your head goes up and down because of his heavy breathing… he doesn’t say anything… but you know what his heart is saying by its rhythm… he’s happy… just happy… his fingers in your hair starts playing with it and you start playing with his chest with your finger too… “shall we go to bed now?” he asks while he’s looking at you over there… you answer “I don’t think I can move at least for 5 minutes”… he laughs… “haha me neither”… “Peter…” you go… “yesss”… he says with a curiosity in his voice… “I’m so lucky to have you man… just… lucky”… he puts that cute smile on and goes “aahhh… I’m lucky to have to you too” and puts a kiss on your forehead…

After a while, you get up off his lap… you pull him by holding his hand… he gets up too… haha he cant move for a while because he’s been sitting there too long… you help him to move towards bed, neither of you say anything, he lies on the bed… raises the blanket up… you snuggle in his arm that’s opened for you and he hugs you from your back… his breath on the back of your neck, your legs in between each other’s… His heart pumping on your back, he places his face between your shoulder blades, and goes “you know, I’m so thankful for the day I fell in love with you…” you go with your eyes closed “me too, man… me too…” he smiles “and you’re coming out with me tomorrow… no time for sleeping anymore…” you laugh “whatever you say boss…” he laughs back… he puts a kiss on your neck “goodnight babe…”… you hold his hand on your breast, you put a kiss on it and go “goodnight Pete…”

And you forget that you just had a long sleep before all this _action_ … but he’s been tired… you wait till you realize his breath goes to sleeping rhythm… and you close your eyes and wait to sleep while listening to his breath…

Then everything goes peaceful again…

 


End file.
